


Emissary

by Laiika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek-centric, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiika/pseuds/Laiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek musing on emissaries and Stiles, kinda drabble-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emissary

Stiles’ room smelled like he did, it was busy and bold. Kind of messy. Derek cast his eyes around the room and noted that nothing had suddenly changed since he’d last been there. He slipped in through the window silently, listening to the dull thumping of the Sheriff’s heartbeat as he slumbered in his room down the hall. The laptop was open on the cluttered desk, locked and on; ready for Stiles to return from school. Derek settled on the bed, leaning against the wall with his feet outstretched. Scott had told them he would go right after classes to talk to Deaton about the Beast-In-The-Forest: Stiles’ name for whatever it was in the preserve. All Derek knew was that it was leaving them alone, but killing some of the woodland creatures. So of course they had to stop it. Scott thought so anyway, Derek didn’t. Whatever, or whoever it was, hadn’t been noticed by humans, hadn’t harmed his pack. Yet. 

Derek also knew Deaton wanted Scott to follow him; to be Scott’s emissary.

Deaton had been his mother’s emissary. Derek didn’t like him, nor did he trust him. He could be Scott’s emissary. He didn’t like Derek, blamed him, just like Scott.  
Scott had made his decision when he went and worked with Gerard without telling his friends. Without telling Stiles anyway. Stiles, who always wanted to help and looked anything and everything up and found the answers. Stiles, who was coming in the front door, being quiet after seeing the cruiser in the driveway no doubt.

No, Derek didn’t always listen to Stiles, or even pretend to. But when he needed help, when he needed to trust someone for a moment, he came here. And now it seemed he wouldn’t have to stop, wouldn’t have to lose their slight truce. He’d tried, when he realised at the beginning that Stiles had the potential, he’d fought hard against the idea of allowing another Emissary into the pack, into his pack. He hadn’t wanted one, hadn’t wanted to trust one. 

Derek was just getting comfy when the door opened and Stiles entered, an air of quiet sadness hanging around him. The boy wasn’t used to being alone, not like Derek was. He didn’t even glance at Derek, just sat down, clicked on the password box and logged on. He was already searching, looking for a way to help. It felt like ages ago when he’d first asked Stiles to look up something. It seemed like only yesterday Stiles had saved him from the Kanima. Stiles was loyal, he had the drive to help. Maybe Scott would see what he’d missed someday, what he’d turned his back on. He was self-centered, focused on his new friends. He hadn’t even touched Stiles today, hadn’t been near enough to leave a trace of a scent like he had with Isaac. 

Derek didn’t need to ask him to search –to help. Scott could keep his emissary; the one who failed to warn the Hale pack, the one who blamed his loss of status on Derek.  
Derek had Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. First foray into writing in this fandom, characters are based mainly on other 'fics I've read.


End file.
